jaderosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Adrienne Maha
"Just because I'm looking at you doesn't mean I have any desire, whatsoever, to communicate with you." Mortal Life Adrienne led a somber, lonely existence in her mortal time. She devoted most of her time to study. In fact, that was her only occupation for most of her teenage and adult years. With the gift of detailed research on her side, she was sought by some for the abundant founts of information her mind held. There is hardly anything pertaining to Adrienne's birth, childhood or her parents. She lived alone, save a butler, on the outskirts of Dollet near the ocean. Her home once consisted of gray stone walls, a courtyard and was secluded from the rest of society. Actual visitors were few and far between for this young woman. Many passions were involved in the life of Adrienne. It has been noted that she practiced the violin from an early age, but never after she was embraced. The walls of her home were lined with many books, consisting of any subject that may come to mind. Why else would she have been born in to Clan Tremere? They are known for their ability to pour through books for days on end. She had but one friend of memory. Her sire, a Tremere, by the name of Christian Esmond. There isn't much known about his involvement in her life or of his whereabouts in recent times. He may have been a mentor of sorts or perhaps more. Only Adrienne herself holds this knowledge. Embrace Adrienne stopped walking towards him. Her hands became limp. She was enthralled by his stare. "Christian..." "Stop." Her voice halted in her throat, and she barely seemed to breathe. The movements of her eyelids even ceased, Christian began to walk towards her now. Slowly, he took each step, never breaking his gaze. "Come here." He motioned to her with his eyes. Adrienne's body quaked with every movement. "That's close enough." She was mere inches away from him. Her chest rose and fell in shaking gasps. "You're very beautiful when your scared." His frigid fingers stroked through her hair. "I can smell your fear right now, Adrienne. And I like that too." With force she had yet to experience, she became pressed against him, her eyes never leaving his. "Don't fight me." Second after second, her body was becoming weaker. This is how it started. In those moments, Adrienne knew that something was about to happen. Unfortunately for her, Dominate is a very effective tool. There was absolutely nothing she could have done different to change her fate. Life was taken right out of her hands. A blink, and he punctured her skin. Adrienne felt her blood flowing out. It wasn't going to come back. She swung her hand around towards his head, intent on hitting him. But the hit never landed. Sensations raced through her veins. Even in her attempts to break away, a moan rolled across her tongue. Low at first then higher. She clawed at his hair. Her life was being smothered out, and all she could do was enjoy it. Vampires. Something she had thought to never exist. The very thing she was clinging to. Her best friend. Perhaps this is why Adrienne has trust for no one and expects none in return. The way of Tremere is to be feared by all and trusted by none. To be brought in to this immortal life in such a way... to not have a choice... "I, Adrienne, hereby swear my everlasting loyalty to House and Clan Tremere and all its members. I am of their blood and they are of mine. We share our lives, our goals, and our achievements. I shall obey those the House see fit to name my superiors, and treat my inferiors with all the respect and care they earn for themselves." The Written Word: Adrienne's Story Midnight's Kiss, The Embrace The above link will take you to FF.net where the entire story of her actual embrace can be found. Clan For a better description of Clan Tremere, click here. Adrienne is currently the Whip of Clan Tremere. She is basically an Apprentice with a bit more experience than majority of the other active Kindred. Path of Blood One of the benefits of being embraced into Tremere, is the clan specific discipline of Thaumaturgy. Kindred don't call them Warlocks without reason, you see. Click on the link for more detailed information. The path of Blood has been Adrienne's chosen direction. Within this path, she has obtained the ability to perform a few different blood rituals. 'A Taste for Blood: '''Gather a variety of information from a blood sample '''Blood Rage: '''Force a target to expend their vitae to raise '''Blood of Potency: '''Temporarily lower her generation '''Theft of Vitae: '''Steal blood from a target from a distance '''Cauldron of Blood: '''Cause a victim's blood to burn them from within Campaign Involvement The Jade Rose At first, Adrienne was not meant nor invited to be a part of this journey. The original Tremere of the group was Zoltan Lel. Once he met with his clan though, many things changed. Zoltan was sent away to learn more in the ways of Tremere and the Regent, Anthony Stewart, then offered the services of Adrienne to help fill the missing magical aide. After a tedious vote was taken, with Damien Everard being the only one in opposition, Adrienne was then intertwined with everyone. The battle for the Jade Rose was intense and Adrienne was just as involved as any other Kindred that night. Obsidian Nights Adrienne was extremely quiet and kept mostly to herself during this campaign. She had a few verbal battles with Damien once he was around. She aided the group in all of their little missions. She experienced extreme heartache when faced with Tarnin and was banished from one of the few places she could consider home. It was the goal of all to find some way back in to the arms of the Camarilla. Crucible of Wolves Adrienne's involvement in this campaign has been very recent. The group came in to contact with her when searching for information about Infernalists. After introducing them to a person of interest, she was ordered by Alexander Jackson to assist the kindred. As Adrienne is the only Tremere personally associated with the group, she is required to perform any rituals necessary for their mission. Music Dead Poetic - Paralytic Burn Season - Perfect (Unofficial Adrienne/Tarnin) A Perfect Circle - The Hollow Say Anything - The Words You Wield The GazettE - People Error (Piano Interlude) Bullet for my Valentine - Watching Us Die Tonight Motorhead - The Game (I think this is more about the lyrics than actual music) Chevelle - Until You're Reformed Sneaker Pimps - Six Underground ''suggested by Braze Quotes "Most kind indeed, Persephone." I can only picture my reflection in this moment with it's completely arrogant smirk and laughter behind my eyes. Now now Adi, play nice with others. "That is not a word often associated with a vampire such as I. But this once, I can forgive you your mistake." - Adrienne to Persephone in Only Still Brings Peace, Crucible of Wolves Clearing my throat, and stifling a small laugh, I turn to Shen. " Do you, by chance, have something in your ears? Or maybe nothing in between?" I cross my arms and smirk. "It uh... seems to me that decisions have already been made while you were busy... doing whatever it is you were. Obviously, we are traveling in a group now. Did you miss that as well?" - Adrienne to Shen in Shadow at Evening, Obsidian Nights Other Players I give a contemptuous glare at Shen's sais. "Put those away. We're not laying siege on the haven, we're strolling in like we own the place." - Gus to Shen in An Endless Procession of Tomorrows, Obsidian Nights "All right, Mister Prisoner. We're going to ask you a few questions. You're going to be expected to respond to them. If you do not, you can expect pain. Is this understood?" - Sam to POW in An Endless Procession of Tomorrows, Obsidian Nights I eye the Tremere suspiciously. I don't trust them when they go off conspiring and whispering. Hell, I don't trust them when they don't. - Jordana in reference to Adrienne and Akiko in Fears in Solitude, Obsidian Nights I roll my eyes. "Great. Captain Multipurpose Weapon to the rescue," I grumble, crossing my arms over my chest. "Do you ever give those things a rest? That sai's not gonna get us any closer to opening that door than your manners are. I say we either beat the thing down, blast it open, or find the damn key." I turn to Shen and gawk at him, tapping my temple in the process. - Asurah... lmao in Fears in Solitude, Obsidian Nights Photographs Category:Kindred Category:Tremere Category:City Officials: Esthar Category:Player Character